1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for preparing perfluoroalkyl iodides, and more particularly to a new and improved process for preparing perfluoroalkyl iodides by reacting iodine, iodine pentafluoride and tetrafluoroethylene in the presence of a novel fluoride catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known that perfluoroalkyl iodides can be prepared by the reaction of tetrafluoroethylene with iodine and iodine pentafluoride, and the prior art describes various catalysts which may be used for promoting such a reaction. British Pat. Specification No. 930,758 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,973), for instance discloses that the metals aluminum, magnesium, thorium, beryllium, calcium, strontium, or the iodides thereof, can be used as catalysts for this reaction and U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,185 (corresponding to British Pat. No. 998,235) discloses that antimony pentafluoride, antimony trifluoride, or anhydrous stannous fluoride may be used to promote this reaction. None of the prior art processes, however, are entirely satisfactory, because the yield of the perfluoroalkyl iodides obtained is low, unless antimony catalysts are used, but these catalysts are difficulty to handle and hence, are not satisfactory from an industrial point of view.